SI EN LUGAR DE HABER SOLAMENTE ODIO, HUVIESE EXISTIDO EL AMOR POR
by onigendiva
Summary: Espero lo disfruten...


" SI EN LUGAR DE HABER SOLAMENTE ODIO, HUVIESE EXISTIDO EL AMOR POR SIEMPRE"

Alguna vez un hombre muy sabio dijo, que las madres siempre llevan las almas de sus propios hijos como si fuesen llavez. No hay amor mas puro y mas valioso que el de una madre tiene a su hijo cuando este acaba de nacer.

Genevivie Costantine.

1

(PROLOGO)

Hace muchos años un vampiro llamado Karlheiz el lider de los vampiros, se caso con una mujer llamada Cordelia quien era conocida como la hija del Señor Rey de Los Demonios; ella era una persona muy cruel,pero no era de mal corazon ya que lo que realmente existia en su corazon era amor y calides, su mas profundo y mas anelado sueño era casarse y tener una familia ya que ella desiaba con todo su corazon ser madre... ese era su mas apresiado y anelado sueño...

Cuando conocio a Karlheiz hace tanto tiempo en una gran fiesta que su padre habia hecho para presentarla como su unica hija y sucesora de su padre, ese dia todas las criaturas infernales asistieron en ese gran evento y es ahi donde conocio a Karlheiz un hombre realmente apuesto, tenia largos cabellos blancos el mismo color que poseia la nieve, ojos rojos como el color de una hermosa rosa y tambien como la sangre... su piel era tan blanca y palida como la nieve y ala vez era tan hermosa. Ella al verlo por primera vez se enamoro perdidamente de el...

El parecio notar su pronfunda y enamorada mirada... la miro con seriedad pero despues esa seriedad fue remplazada por una sonrisa tierna y cautivadora. Cordelia al verlo se sorprendio mucho ya que no esperaba que aquel hombre que apenas era un joven como ella le sonriera de esa manera, se reraño asi misma ya que ella era la sucesora y unica hija del señor rey de los demonios, no podia perder el tiempo de esa manera, si su padre la hubiese visto en tan lamentable estado era mas que seguro que su padre le huviese abofetado y humillado frente a todos por tal insolencia y debilidad que tenia en esos instantes, ya que en el mundo de los demonios no existia el amor... el le habia enseñado eso... le habia enseñado ser fria y cruel con los demas, ella sufrio mucho cuando era una niña, por eso no se podia enamorar no se podia dar el lujo de hacerlo, pero recapasito en su manera de pensar, ya que no estaba siendo ella misma si no como su padre y los demas querian que ella fuese... no como ella era y como ella queria ser queria enamorarse ser feliz, encontrar al hombre adecuado que la pudiera entender y que pudiera enamorarse perdamente uno del otro... sobretodo ser madre, ella se moria por tener a sus propios hijos, ella le encantaban los niños por eso la mansion donde ella vivia con sus padre, una de las casas que su padre tenia cuando salia del mundo infenal para irse a atender negosios que tenia que hacer en el mundo de los humanos. Todos sus sirvientes la respetaban y admiraban, ya que ella era una persona tan amable y tierna con los demas, quizas frente a su padre ella se comportaba con seridad y respeto hacia el, aun que seguia siendo respetousa con los demas sirvientes, ya todos estaban acostumbrados de su actitud, ya que sabian que la unica hija y futura sucesora del rey de los demonios, seria una persona digna de su respeto y admiracion, incluso de su cariño, al contario de su padre que solo le temian.

Cordelia era una joven muy hermosa, poseia un largo cabello color lila, sus ojos eran de un color verde fuerte, era tan hermosa, su piel era blanca como la nieve, Era una mujer tan distingida y elegante que cualquier persona que la conociera quedaba cautivado por ella ya que no solo era hermosa o seria, si no respetousa y amable con los que la conocian. Conforme fue creciendo su padre le enseño todo lo que tenia que aprender para ser la futura sucesora del trono real del infierno. Cordelia no estaba contenta por eso, al contrario se sentia muy triste ya que sabia lo que eso significaba... seria la futura reina del mundo infernal y eso definitivamente no le causaba ningun placer o alegria alguna. Sin embargo ella nunca le dijo nada a su padre ya que sabia lo que su padre le haria, lo unico que hizo fue guardar silencio como siempre y adedicarse a observar lo que su padre le enseñaba, quizas no fuese lo que ella queria aprender pero sabia muy en el fondo de su corazon que todo lo que su padre le enseñara seria de gran provecho ya que algun dia lo nesecitaria para poder salir adelante. Los dias pasaron y llego el dia en que se quedo acargo de todos los negocios de su padre, la habia dejado en el mundo de los humanos para que aprendiera a hacer negocios, su padre se habia regresado al infierno dejandola al mando de todo. Ella ya no era una adolecente, ahora era una joven adulta y hermosa, sobretodo preparada para luchar en todo lo que ella quisiera, pero aun tenia un sueño que cumplir y ese sueño era el poder enamorarse y casarse cona quella persona especial que su corazon escojiera para ser su compañero, y lo que mas desiaba en la vida era tener a sus propios hijos. Con el tiempo ese sueño se cumplio. Ala edad de veinte años ella desidio casarse con Karlheiz el cual tenia la edad de veinticinco años, ambos eran muy jovenes ya que por lo regurar los vampiros poseen una edad mas avansada devidido a su inmortalidad, ellos dos eran los unicos que tenian esa edad, eran los mas jovenes de todo el clan de demonios y vampiros. Su padre El rey de los demonios felicito a su hija y a su ahora yerno por la gran noticia que le habian dado, estaba muy contento de que su unica hija y futura sucesora se casara, ya que significaba que tendreria desendencia y eso lo hacia lo alegraba de sobre manera.

Los años pasaron despues de que Cordelia y Karlheiz se casaran, por fin habia llegado el momento que Cordelia mas desiaba con todas sus fuerzas, el poder ser madre... La noticia le habia llegado en una tarde de verano, donde las pequeñas y frajiles ramas de los arboles se caian por si solas devido al cambio de naturaleza que el tiempo y el mundo propio provocaba. Ella se encontraba muy feliz por tan maravillosa noticia e inmeditamente corrio al decirle a su esposo, el cual se encontraba trabajando con profunda determinacion e interes, Cordelia al entrar lo pudo ver como siempre sentado en sillon negro que tenia para sentarse y en sus manos se encontraban unos documentos los cuales leian tan consetradamente. Cerro la puerta para llamar su atencion. El cual levanto la mirada para ver ala persona que habia entrado. Y al ver a sus esposa emboso una sonrisa ala mitad.

- Hola presiosa pasa. - dijo con amabilidad.

- Hola mi amor - le dijo Cordelia con cariño. - Perdon por aver entrado de esa forma. Se que debi a ver tocado pero es que... estoy muy feliz, no puedo mas, los nervios me calcomen por dentro, se que esta noticia nos va alegrar a ambos. Y mas ati amor. - dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre y ala vez nostargica.

Karlheiz la miro sorprendido ya que no entendia por que se encontraba tan alegre.

- ¿Que sucede Cordelia por que estas tan emocionada? - le prengunto con curiosidad.

Cordelia lo miro con alegria, mientras sonreia con emocion.

- Amor recuerdas que el medico me vino a ver devido a los fuertes mareos que e tenido ultimamente... - Karlheiz asintio con la cabeza indicandole que si. - Pues me acaba de decir que esos mareos son la causa de que... ¡ ESTOY EMBARAZADA!, ¡TU Y YO VAMOS HACER PADRES! - dijo ella con tanta alegria, mientras daba pequeños saltitos por la emocion que sentia.

Karlheiz la miro paralizado sin decir ninguna palabra, pero sin decir nada mas se paro de su asiento y fue hacia ella para abrazarla y besarla, se encontraba tan feliz que no sabia como expresar tan alegria. Besaba con tanto amor a su esposa.

- ¡ No puedo creerlo vamos hacer padres, dios no puedo creerlo!, Gracias amor, gracias por tan maravillosa noticia. - dijo Karlheiz con tanta emocion y alegria.

Cordelia estaba mucho mas feliz ya que por fin su sueño de ser madre se habia cumplido.

Al trancurso de los meses, el embarazo de Cordelia se empezo a notar mas y mas, hasta que por fin llego a los nueve meses, ella se encontaraba muy feliz ya que muy pronto seria madre, Karlheiz se encontraba de la misma forma, ya que el ser padre el siempre lo habia desiado y ahora ese sueño se habia cumplido. Por fin de tanto esperar, el momento de dar a luz habia llegado, para su sorpresa de Cordelia y Karlheiz fue que en lugar de tener un solo hijo tuvieron tres, eran trillizos. Al verlos se enamoraron de ellos y mas Cordelia que al tenerlos en sus brazos se encontraba tan contenta, Karlheiz estaba muy alegre por haber tenido a sus tres hijos. Cordelia lo voltio a ver con cariño y este le dio una mirada llena de amor, se acercaron y se besaron con amor y tanto deseo. Ya que el deseo de ambos de poder ser padres se habia cumplido. A sus tres trillizos los nombraron; al mayor lo llamaron Raito, al mediano, Kanato y al menor fue llamado Ayato. esos eran los nombres que habian escojido para ellos. Por decadas sus padres y ellos vivieron momentos muy felices, los trillizos eran muy felices ya que apesar que su padre trabajara siempre y no estuviera cerca de ellos, el estar con su madre era de lo mas divertido, ya que ella siempre jugaba con ellos, los protegia, consetia y sobretodo los amaba mucho y ellos a ella.

Los años pasaron y de nuevo Cordelia volvio a estar embarazada, los trillizos estaban muy emocionados ya que tendrerian otro hermanito. Los meses pasaron y Cordelia dio a luz a su cuarto hijo al cual nombro Shu. Sus hermanos al verlo se alegraron mucho, lo cuidaban demasiado, incluso su madre se reia de ellos ya que les decia que ellos cuidaban y atendian mas a su hermano que ella, ya que siempre se lo quitaban de los brazos ya sea a ella o a su padre cuando estos lo cuidaban o alimentaban. Apesar que Cordelia le gustaba hacer que sus hijos se enojaran o apenaran aunque fuese un poco, ella les agradesia a los tres por tener esas atenciones hacia su hermano pequeño. Por eso y mas los amaba. De nuevo el tiempo paso y Shu crecio muy feliz junto a sus padres y sus tres hermanos que se desvivian por el, Cordelia volvio a estar embarazada, los meses pasaron y Cordelia dio a luz a su quinto hijo el cual nombro Reiji. Los trillizos y Shu se alegraron de tener otro hermano sobretodo Shu que no paraba de ver y cargar asu hermanito, Cordelia los veia a escondidas para darles privasidad a sus hijos, ella estaba muy orgullosa de sus hijos por ser tan buenos con sus hermanos, ya que al pesar de ser vampiros ellos si podian llegar a hacer una familia ya que ellos si sabian amar...

Los años volvieron a pasar y Reiji ya habia crecido, Laito que era el hermano mayor tenia seis años, Kanato y Ayato tenian la misma edad ya que habian nacido al mismo tiempo, Shu tenia la edad de cinco años, y Reiji tenia solo cuatro años, Shu y Reiji se llevaban de maravilla, siempre handaban juntos, jugaban y platicaban todo el tiempo. Cordelia estaba muy contenta de que sus hijos se llevaran tan bien, habia entre ellos una gran harmonia y sobretodo cariño, amor y respeto mutuo, y eso como madre se sentia muy orgullosa y muy feliz de sus cinco hijos, pero una nueva sorpresa venia en camino. A los pocos meses Cordelia, Karlheiz y sus hijos recibieron la mejor noticia de todas, de nuevo ella se encontraba embarazada de su ultimo y definitivo hijo, todos estaban muy alegres por esa noticia que les habian dado. Cordelia y Karlheiz estaban muy contentos y felices por que tendrerian otro hijo, y sus otros hijos estaban muy emocionados ya que volverian a tener otro hermanito el cual seria el mas pequeño de todos los hermanos, aunque habia la posibilidad de que esta vez fuese una niña, Cordelia no le importaba lo que fuera y eso les habia dicho a sus hijos, ya que ella lo que siempre habia desiado en el mundo era ser madre y sobretodo tener la dicha de que algun dia sus hijos le llamasen "mama", y ese sueño se hizo realidad, por eso no le importaba tener una niña o un niño, lo importante era que estuviese sano y que ella pudiera hacerlo feliz a ese bebe ue venia en camino, como tambien a su esposo y asus hijos y sobretodo a ella misma. El momento tan esperado por fin habia llegado, en aquella tarde de invierno ella volvio a dar a luz aun hermoso varon, sus cabellos eran blancos como la nieve, habia heredado el cabello de su padre, piel tan palida como la nieve, y ojos color rojo. Al verlo Cordelia se encariño de su hijo era tan suave y tan tierno, que le deposito con cuidado unos pequeños besos en la frente, Karlheiz habia entrado con sus demas hijos al cuarto de su esposa, la cual estaba encariñada con el bebe que habia ya nacido.

- ¿ Como te sientes amor? - le pregunto su esposo con cariño y preocupasion.

Cordelia alzo la mirada con una sonrisa alegre y tierna.

- Muy feliz amor, niños vengan a ver a su hermanito, tu tambien amor. - les dijo con cariño, mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo con amor.

Los cinco niños se acercaron a ver a su hermanito que dormia comodamente en los barzos de su madre y al verlo se encariñaron profundamente de el.

- Mama esta precioso. - le dijo Ayato con alegria, aun que bajando la voz para que no se despertara.

Cordelia lo miro alegre, mientras le pasaba una mano por el rostro.

- Si cariño esta hermoso..., asi eras tu cuando nacistes - dijo con ternura mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Oye mama y como se va a llamar? - le pregunto Raito con una sonrisa divertida.

Cordelia lo miro con sorpresa ya que la pregunta de su hijo mayor la saco de su ensoñacion, quien no hacia otra cosa que mirar con atencion y cariño a su pequeño hermano.

- Se va a llamar Subaru - dijo Karlheiz mientras ponia su mano en el hombro derecho de Raito, quien lo miro con tranquilidad y felicidad.

- ¿ Subaru? - le pregunto Ayato con curiosidad - ¿Por que papa?

Su padre lo miro con sorpresa.

- Ah por que asi se llamaba mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre. - le dijo Karlheiz con una debil sonrisa.

Ayato lo miro sorprendido, pero despues hizo una sonrisa alegre.

- Ya veo es muy importante para ti, si a ti te gusta entonces ami igual. Esta genial. - respondio Ayato con una sonrisa divertida.

Karlheiz miro a su hijo con sorpresa pero solamente hizo una sonrisa alegre y feliz, ya que se sentia orgulloso de su hijo.

Cuanto has crecido hijo mio, me alegro por ti

- Entonces se llamara Subaru, me gusta ese nombre amor. - dijo Cordelia con una sonrisa alegre mientras miraba asu esposo con ternura y nostargia ala vez.

Los demas niños estaban de acuerdo con el nombre que su padre le habia puesto a su hermano mas pequeño.

Subaru habia cumplido ya los cinco años, mientras los trillizos tenian ocho años, Shu tenia siete años, Reiji seis años. Subaru se llevaba de maravilla con sus hermanos pero tambien tenia muchos problemas ya que tenia un caracte muy dificil. Sus padres y sus hermanos se sentian muy orgullosos de el, sobretodo eran muy felices de que el haga nacido. Todos se amaban y se querian mucho, Cordelia estaba muy feliz de sus seis pequeños hijos, Karlheiz habia desidido no trabajar tanto tiempo para estar con su esposa e hijos, cuando estaban juntos se divertian mucho ya que los momentos que estaban sus padres, los seis hermanos Sakamaki podian expresar el gran amor que sentian hacia sus padres y sobretodo entre ellos y asi mismos... La unica diferencia de la familia Sakamaki y de las demas familias de vampiros era que ellos si sentian amor y sobretodo que eran capazes de entregarle esa ternura y amor a alas demas personas. Los seis hermanos Sakamaki a comparacion a otros hermanos ellos se querian, se respetaban y se compartian todo... Cordelia estaba segura que sus hijos podian ser los mejores chicos del mundo y lo mejor de todo es que podrian amar y llegar hacer una familia en un futuro, ya que ellos si tenian un corazon lleno de amor y de calidez, ya que ella y su esposo le habain enseñado apesar de todo lo que a ellos les habian enseñado para ser crueles y viles con los demas, y mirar con desprecio a los humanos, solamente les habian enseñado que los humanos eran inutiles y que ellos no se podian enamorar de esas cirturas tan repulsivas y vicesbersa ellos. Pero Cordelia y Karlheiz cansados de todo esas cosas tan ridulas y horribles, decidieron una mejor vida a sus hijos, les dieron amor y cariño, les enseñaron lo que era ser humano a pesar de ser vampiros y que ellos algun dia harian sin importar nada una familia con alguien sin importar si fuese humano o vampiro ya que ellos sentian amor y mientras ellos amaran al projimo, serian recompesados de la misma forma, con aquella persona amada que los amara de la misma forma.

Cordelia y Karlheiz se sentia alegres y sastifechos de si mismos ya que sabian que habian hecho un buen trabajo con sus hijos, ya que les habian enseñado lo que era el amor y la igualdad entre las demas personas, sabian con esto que sus hijos ya estaban preparados para enfrentar el mundo, y escoger sus propias desiciones sin duda alguna ya que el mejor consejero que ellos tendrian a un lado cuadno ellos no estuvieran con ellos algun dia, su mejor amigo, consejero y juez seria nada menos que su propio "corazon" para ayudarlos a tener una mejor vida de lo que ya tienen...

2


End file.
